Green Eyed Monster
by jemb
Summary: Brennan finds herself getting jealous


GREEN EYED MONSTER

What started as a distracting beep has swiftly become a loud irritating beep and Brennan finally lifts her head from the papers on her desk to turn off the source of the noise. She looks across her cluttered desk and finds the little alarm. As she switches it off she wonders why it was set in the first place. _Zach's project!_ She remembers. Almost leaping off her seat she grabs a folder from behind her and dashes out her office. Zach is working on a new project and he asked her to stop in at a crucial point to lend support.

As Brennan strides towards one of the back labs, her eyes catch sight of a familiar figure on the far side of the lab.

"Booth?" she says out loud. But with no one around her to answer she is only speaking to herself. She slows her pace and watches Booth as he talks with Angela._ I wonder what he's here for and why he didn't come see me?_ She asks herself. Whenever there is something going on with a case Booth always comes to her. _Maybe it isn't about a case _she wonders. Brennan is too far to hear what they are talking about but her brow furrows when she sees Angela lean in and give Booth a kiss on the cheek. _I'm sure it's nothing. Wait, when did I start to care what Booth gets up to?_ Her mind is running ahead of itself as usual and she almost collides with a lab tech.

"Sorry Dr Brennan." The young woman apologises as she side steps Brennan. The young woman doesn't seem offended when Brennan merely nods and walks away.

As Brennan supervises Zach, she can't help but let her mind wander and it keeps going back to the same thing. _Why was Booth here? Why was he talking to Angela? Why did Angela kiss him? And why didn't he come see me?_

"Dr Brennan?" Zach asks.

"Sorry. Zach." Brennan snaps out her daydream and refocuses on Zach and the project.

"Can you check his for me?" Zach points to the microscope. Brennan nods and resolves to keep her mind on work. _What Booth…and Angela do, is their own business_.

When Brennan gets back to her office forty minutes later she is a little surprised to see Booth in her chair, his feet on her desk. She sighs and walks in.

"Hey Bones." He grins.

"What are you doing here?" she asks.

"That is a very good question." Booth sits up and puts his feet on the floor. Brennan stands at his side, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Booth." She sighs. "I have a lot going on here in case you hadn't noticed." She lifts one hand from her hip and gestures at the mess on her desk.

"I know. And don't worry. I didn't come to add more to it." He smiles.

"So what did you come here for?" she asks.

"I just came to drop this off." He says. Booth slips his hand into his inside jacket pocket and pulls out a folded piece of paper.

"What's this?" Brennan asks as she takes it from his hands and opens it out.

"Just some listings for the Wilson case." He says. "Nothing too interesting." He stands up and brushes past Brennan. She momentarily freezes as his arm makes contact with hers.

"You waited forty minutes to give this to me?" she asks. Booth looks a little surprised.

"Uh yeah." He replies.

"Thanks." Brennan replies. _He knows I saw him now_.

"Well I have to go. Bad guys to catch." Booth smiles and shrugs his shoulders as he leaves. Brennan watches him go and wonders if perhaps something _is_ going on between him and Angela.

Two days later Brennan has put the Booth/Angela moment she witnessed to the back of her mind. However it is about to be brought right back to the front as she goes to meet Hodgins for test results. She is about to step out of her office when she sees Angela and Booth walking past. Brennan doesn't deliberately eavesdrop. She just doesn't move or make her presence known.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" Angela asks Booth.

"Sure, did you say ten?" he checks.

"Yeah. Prepare to get real hot and sweaty." She laughs as she alters direction. Booth turns in towards Brennan's office and catches her coming out. She has a strange look on her face he notes. Something he can't quite place.

"Hey Bones." He turns again to follow her as she stalks out into the lab. He actually has to hurry to keep up with her.

"What do you want Booth?" she asks. Her voice carries a tone he has never heard before.

"I was hoping you had those test result you were running the other day." He asks.

"I'm on my way to see Hodgins now." Brennan replies.

"Great." Booth gets to her side.

"You okay Bones? You see a little…" Brennan stops in her tracks.

" A little what?" she demands.

"Edgy." He ventures. _Of course I'm edgy. You're getting all hot a sweaty with my best friend_ she screams in her head. _This is not how things are supposed to be!_

"Edgy." She repeats. "I'm edgy." She continues walking and Booth follows.

"Yeah, you know. You're tense and…" he waves his hands in the air indicating she is scattered.

"I'm not edgy." Brennan states. _I'm angry and hurt and I feel like someone has ripped my heart out_.

"Okay, fine." Booth says as they get to Hodgins.

"What have you got for me?" Booth rubs his hands together eagerly.

"Dr Brennan." Zach hurries over with another report for the same case.

"I've analysed the insect activity." Hodgins begins. Brennan glances over Zach's report but is distracted by both Hodgins talking and the sound of Angela complaining about it being Friday afternoon and how they should all be winding down. In Brennan's agitated state all the noise and activity is driving her crazy.

"Can everyone please just stop talking!" she shouts. "Agh." She spins on her heels and walks away leaving the squints and Booth both surprised and a little concerned.

"What is up with her?" Hodgins asks.

"Don't look at me." Booth holds his hands up in defence. "I've barely spoken to her in days."

"Maybe that is the problem." Angela grins cheekily. Booth glances at her sideways. He knows exactly what Angela means.

"Should someone go talk to her?" Zach suggests.

"I'll go." Booth offers. "I think it's me she's mad at. She was a little, touchy yesterday when I was here." He explains.

Booth heads back to Brennan's office. The door is closed but being glass he can still see her at her desk. Knocking gently, he opens the door before she gives permission.

"Is it safe to come in here?" he asks, peeking inside the office. Brennan sighs but ignores him. "Come on Bones. What's going on?"

"Nothing." She replies.

"Don't tell me nothing." He walks over to her desk and sits on the edge, bracing one hand on the desk.

"Booth." _I can't talk to you right now._

"Is it me?" Are you mad at me?" he asks. "Because if you are then tell me what it is I've done to upset you." _Please don't be mad at me._

"I said it's nothing." Brennan stands up abruptly. _It's everything._

"Okay, so I've know you for quite a while now Bones and I've never seen you like this. Normally you can talk to me, well kind of."

"So what, you're now mad at me because I won't talk to you about what's going on?" Brennan asks. She brushes past Booth and goes to the shelves of books by the couch. "Bones, I have no idea anymore." Booth almost laughs. "I'm confused."

"Well I'm not." She states.

"So maybe you could enlighten me?" Booth asks as he rises and walks over to her.

"I don't like being kept in the dark Booth." She says.

"Me either." He shrugs.

"So why didn't you tell me?" she asks. "Why didn't she tell me?" she asks.

"Tell you what?" Booth asks.

"You and Angela." Brennan finally says it. "Why didn't you tell me something was going on." She watches as Booth's face changes from one of confusion to shock to a smile.

"Me and Angela?" he asks.

"I saw you the other day. And making your plans for tomorrow." She sighs. Booth breaks into a big smile and his eyes focus on hers.

"That's what all this has been about." Booth asks.

"It's not like I care." She lies. "I just don't my friends hiding things from me."

"You know Bones, you really shouldn't jump to conclusions." Booth takes a step closer to her. "This isn't like you. Making a judgement without having all the evidence." Brennan is a little nervous at his closeness.

"So you're telling me you and Angela aren't together?" Brennan asks. Booth shakes his head.

"Angela's great. She's beautiful and funny but she's not really my type." Booth says.

"So why are you getting all hot and sweaty with her tomorrow?" Brennan scowls.

"She wanted it to be a surprise." Booth smiles. "Angela bought a house. She's putting down real roots. She's moving her stuff in tomorrow and she asked me to help." Brennan suddenly feels incredibly stupid and she hangs her head in shame.

"Oh." Is all she can manage to say. Booth smiles and rests a hand on her shoulder.

"So this is what 'Jealous Bones' looks like." He smiles.

"I wasn't jealous." Brennan denies. Booth leans in close.

"You're telling me that when you thought Angela and I were hooking up you didn't feel just a little jealous?" he asks softly. Brennan shakes her head. "Not even a flutter at the thought of me brushing the hair from her face like this." He demonstrates by brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "You would feel nothing if I stroked her cheek like this." His thumb finds her cheek and brushes back and forth gently. "Not a hint of jealousy if I kissed her like this." Booth leans in and kisses Brennan just on the corner of her mouth. He pauses for a moment as Brennan stands stunned. "Oh well." Booth steps back and suddenly the two feet between them feels like miles to Brennan. "See you later Bones." Booth turns and heads for the door. Brennan wants to call him back but she can't seem to find the words or the actions so he leaves. He walks out the door Brennan wonders if she's just blown it.

The next morning Brennan drives over to Angela's apartment. She spent all night awake thinking about what happened yesterday. Angela is outside on the sidewalk loading boxes into a van when Brennan approaches.

"Tempe!" she exclaims.

"Hey Ang." Brennan ambles up to her.

"You weren't supposed to know about this." She says. "I wanted to surprise you."

"I know. Booth only told me because he had to."

"Had to?"

"Long story." Brennan sighs. "Is he around?"

"He's upstairs." Angela replies. Brennan nods and heads up the steps to the main door. Angela watches her go and wonders what has been going on.

Inside Angela's apartment, Brennan looks around at the boxes and bagged items. Booth is not in sight. She stuffs her hands in her pockets and perches on the edge of the old couch. She hears a clang and a grunt then Booth appears from down the hall. Wearing blue jeans and a black wife-beater Brennan cannot take her eyes off him._ He has incredible shoulders_.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I needed to talk to you." Brennan replies.

"You could have called." He suggests.

"No, this is something I needed to do in person." She shifts from foot to foot uncomfortably as Booth stands and stares at her. There is about a minute of silence as Brennan works up the courage to tell him how she really feels.

"Spit it out Bones." Booth tells her when she doesn't say anything.

"I was jealous." Brennan lowers her eyes to the floor as she admits her true feelings. "I was really, really jealous." Booth's face breaks into a smile.

"I knew you were." He says as he steps closer to her. "I could see it in your eyes." He steps closer still.

"I wanted to tell you yesterday but…" she trails off as Booth looks down into her eyes and runs his fingers through her hair with one hand.

"But you were scared." Booth finishes her sentence. "Bones, there is nothing to be scared of." Booth rests his hand on the back of her neck. He pulls her in close and leans down, his lips meeting hers in the most perfect kiss she has ever had. Her arms slip up and around his neck while he wraps his free around her waist, holding her in a firm but gentle grip. Their kiss is only broken by a loud cough from the doorway. Brennan twists in Booth's arms to see who interrupted her trip to heaven.

"I know I said this would get hot and sweaty but I meant from working not making out." Angela grins for the doorway, happy that at least her best friend and her perfect partner have got it together. And with Brennan here she has another person to help her move.


End file.
